Not Yet Forgotten
by Aku Okami Knows All
Summary: Cinderpelt recalls a memory from her kithood about Fireheart. CinderpeltXFireheart. REVIEW OR DIE.


It was long before SunHigh and StarPelt was still in the sky, slowly fading. The only other noise apart from the slow steady breaths of the sleeping clan came from the medicine cat's den.

A young gray she-cat lay just outside the ferns covering the dens, purring to herself as she sorted through herbs. She had to re-sort certain herbs because her mind was not on the task she was doing.

Her mind kept wallowing in the dream she had. She dreamt of a memory from long ago. A memory she had almost forgotten. Her eyes glazed over, staring into the distant shadows as she recalled the memory of a windy green-leaf day…

"Cinderkit! Cinderkit!" Called out a small bracken-furred cat sprinting across the clearing. The she-kit he was calling too looked up. "What is it?" She asked as her eyes shone, anticipating good news. Cinderkit's brother skidded to a stop, and paused to catch his breath.

"Mother said she'd take us out today" The kit announced happily. Cinderkit quivered with excitement. "About time!" she yowled excitedly, "It's already been 300 moons since the last time anyone let us out into the forest." Brackenkit nodded, "Yeah but the weather has been horrible. It's sunny today, even though I see clouds. I sure hope it doesn't rain again-"

"Noooo!" moaned the small gray kit. She put her chin on the ground and covered her ears with her paws, "You'll jinx it!" The she-kit's brother's whiskers twitched in amusement. He watched his sister feign a dramatically tragic pose. "StarClan forbid! I just don't think I could bare it." Cinderkit moaned.

"What are you two doing?" asked a voice behind the two kits, causing both of them to jump. They turned their heads to see Frostfur staring at them, amused. "Jinxing the rain" Brackenkit replied. Cinerkit jumped back onto her paws, and batted her brother's face playfully. "When are we leaving mama?" She asked.

Frostfur considered, then replied; "I don't know"She admitted, "I was thinking we'd leave-"She white she-cat realized her words had not audience, seeing as both of her kits were already running out the camp. Frostfur sighed. "-Now I guess"

Brackenkit and his sister we're having a blast. They had both experienced things they had never experienced inside the nursery; Cinderkit had rolled down a hill, got her head stuck in hole, and climbed a tree. While Brackenkit had even caught a mouse!

"Will you ever learn?" Frostfur purred affectionately as Cinderkit had gotten her head stuck in a rabbit burrow again, after trying to chase a rabbit only to trip on her own tail. "I'm only a kit" The gray cat mumbled sheepishly after pulling her head out of the hole.

"But we'll be apprenticed soon. Oh I'm so excited! Who do you think you're mentor will be?" Brackenkit asked, his eyes shining. Cinderkit brightened instantly, "Oh I do hope it's Fireheart! He's so brave and strong and cool and handsome!" She meowed.

The young she-kits eyes stared into the distance, glazing over as she thought of Fireheart, his fiery pelt glowing in sunlight, his wide caring green eyes blinking upwards, reflecting the sky.

A worried murmur from Frostfur made her snap awake. "What is it mama?" she asked. Frostfur was looking at the clouds. "I hadn't realized it had gotten so dark, we better get back soon." The queen mumbled. Brackenkit moaned, "Awn! We jinxed it!"

The three ThunderClan cats began walking back towards camp as a storm began to rise. The dark clouds quickly became darker while the wind picked up. Before long the light drizzle became pouring rain and thunderclaps began to boom.

Cinderkit skidded to stop, looking around with difficulty, trying to see past her soaking wet fur that was covering her eyes. "Mama?" she called. _When had she lost them?_ She thought worriedly. _How long ago?_

The gray cat paced franticly, trying carefully not to slip on the muddy ground. "MAMA! "She called again.

After several minutes no answer had come. The kits ears flopped down, feeling scared and defeated she curled up under a fern. Shivering, scared and hungry, not knowing where she was and not knowing if ANYONE knew where she was.

Her eyes watered as she shivered, praying silently to StarClan someone would find her.

The only thing that seemed louder than the rain was the thunderclaps, ringing out over all the sounds of the storm. Each boom took poor Cinderkit by surprise, causing her to mew out in fright each time.

Only two monster lengths away was Fireheart, stumbling back to camp. Longtail and Darkstripe had sensed the storm coming and made Fireheart check out a non-existence scent they made up, just so he would be sent on a wild goose chase and have to walk home through the storm.

Fireheart stopped. The warrior's ears twitched towards the fern the kit was in. _Am I hearing things?_ He wondered. _I could have sworn a heard a kit. There it is again! _The tom whirled around and stumbled over through the mud to the patch of ferns.

Fireheart gasped when he was Cinderkit shivering under the fern. Fireheart wondered if he would be able to smell the kit's fear-scent if the smells of the storm weren't so distracting.

The fire-pelted tom nudged the gray she-kit. "Are you okay? Can you walk back to camp?" he asked worriedly. Cinderkit tried to stand, but her legs wobbled and she fell back down. "I'll go back to camp and get someone to help me carry you, okay?"

Cinderkit's eyes widened in fear. "NO!" She called, "Don't leave me! Please!" Fireheart turned back and lay down beside her. He licked her shoulder affectionately. "Okay." He agreed, "I'll stay with you until this storm gives way."

"Thank you" Mumbled Cinderkit, the fear turning into relief in her shinning blue eyes. She leaned against Fireheart.

The two cats had talked for awhile until Fireheart noticed the she-kit was getting tired. He began to tell her a story, about foxes and badgers and a brave apprentice who saved her whole clan and went on to be a warrior, and then clan deputy even though she was just 7 moons old.

Cinderkit closed her eyes, no longer listening to the words. Just the steady rhythm of Fireheart's voice, she felt his breathes rise and fall next to her_. It's strange_, thought Cinderkit. _I hated this storm, but now I never want it to end._

Cinderpelt smiled to herself. _It had been only three days after that I became his apprentice_, she thought happily. Even though she knew she'd never be a warrior, she was still happy. Medicine cat or not, she was happy just to be by his side.

**Okay some of this stuff might be off. But whatever. And it's hardly Cinderpelt X Fireheart, also whatever. Wrote this on a whim and finished it in 50 minutes so it's not that great. I'm going to bed.**


End file.
